A Single Ray of Sunshine
by Bluddy Begh Hid
Summary: <html><head></head>This story is the story of a villain we know only as Mother Gothel, whose real name is Gwendolyn. Young Gwendolyn only ever used her magic for good, she never understood why every country she came to tried to execute her. If the world finds a single Ray of Sunshine... it destroys it. Contains GothelxOC. Follows the entire Disney universe.</html>
1. Thanks Everyone!

I will be putting the first chapter on tomorrow. This story will include a chapter for every Disney princess story in time period order, following that Gothel was always there, working her magic, even when we don't see her.


	2. Gwendolyn's Beginning

Gwendolyn giggled musically as the leaves tickled her feet,

"Mama! No! Stop!" she squealed even louder, Mother Earth looked down at her child, a sly smile playing on her face. Her daughter meant more to her than anything in the world. She'd created her with magic as company for herself.

Up until Gwendolyn's creation there were no humans anywhere near that part of the world, only the Elements. Earth was their leader, Water, her sister, and Fire and Air their brothers. mother Earth found that with only the four of them, life was very lonely. She yearned for a child of her own. Because of this she created her daughter, a human, with abilities that would go far beyond that of the rest of her race that would follow.

"Mama! Watch this!" came the voice of the five-year-old. She raised her little hands into the air above her head, and a sprinkle came upon her, watering Mother Earth's roots.

"That's wonderful, my little Sunshine." Earth exclaimed and her form became even more human-like. Her branches developed into arms, and she picked Gwendolyn up, nuzzling her lovely wooden face against the girl's nose. This child with raven colored hair would become very powerful, that was one thing Earth knew for sure. Her magic would only grow stronger with her age. New windows would open up... and they would never close, for Earth had given a wonderful gift to her child. The gift of immortality.

As the years flew by, Gwendolyn became ever more beautiful. She had deep green eyes, like the forest surrounding her. Her hair was as black as the night-sky. Her body developed into that of a woman, with a full figure and long legs. Her high arched eyebrows contrasted lovely against her high cheekbones. Yes, she was absolutley lovely, but she never took that to heart.

From other countries many miles away humans had come and invaded the Elements' home. Almost every male that was not previously engaged became interested in Gwendolyn. Even those that had a lady of their own were hopeful. Gwendolyn would have none of their advances. She was much more interested in the world around her. The plants and animals were much easier to get along with than the humans, who fought often and were otherwise very violent. This bothered Gwendolyn, who for the past century had lived her life only with the Elements and nature. Suddenly humans, others who looked like her, had barged in and began to set up what they called a government, and ugly living arrangements. Gwendolyn did not care for any of this.

The women were full of jealousy, the men were full of lust, and the children- admiration for this woman. The King though was unsure- she never seemed to age...

"I do believe she is a witch." His advisor sneered.

"No one has ever seen her practicing magic." Another objected, likely only due to infatuation.

"I want a sharp eye kept on her. Englan is not safe with a witch running free." The King said decidedly. "If a single spell is cast... I want her _burnt._"

"Mother, I know that they have been watching me, but I don't know why." Gwendolyn said nervously.

"They may suspect your magic." Earth suggested "That you are different from them. They are most obviously not very good at sharing. They began to destroy the forest and pollute the water the moment they arrived."

"Revolting creatures." Gwendolyn crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I always have to clean it up when they are asleep."

"Don't have too much of an additude toward them- you are one of them yourself."

"I am not! You must not say that! They are greedy, prideful, and violent. I will never be that way, even if I do live forever." she stopped ranting and looked at her mother. "I will leve forever... won't I? They can't kill me..."

"No matter what they try, they can not kill you. Whatever they may do will likely hurt, and you may even lose consciencessness, but you will always remain." Earth explained with a smile.

"So, I can never die- ever?"

"Y-yes you can... There is one thing that can kill every magical being, but it is different to each one."

"What is my death?" Gwendolyn asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter. It is not anything that should affect you." Earth snapped, rather harshly.

"I'd still like to know..." Gwendloyn taunted with a sing-song voice.

"No!" Mother Earth turned away. Gwendolyn came up from behind and placed her delicate hands on her mother's shoulders. "If ever you were to become pregnant, childbirth would be your death." Earth said quietly. Gwendolyn's eyes wisened and she gasped lightly.

"So... I can never be a mother?"

"No. You can not." She noticed the downcast look on her daughter's face. "I'm sorry..."

Gwendolyn got up late that night, as she always did. She left her little cottage in the forest and began to clean the village up. Golden magic would surround anything out of place, and it disintigrated. Gwendolyn smiled as it dissapeared, she absolutely loved to vlean up her world.

"Do you see what I see?" the guard whispered.

"I see an excectution at the break of dawn..."

Gwendolyn woke up late, as she'd never been a morning person. She stretched and yawned, threw on a dress and cloak, then went to her backyard to gather eggs for breakfast.

"Halt! Do not move!" came a strong man's voice. Gwendolyn froze in her steps and her gaze shifted from her chickens to the men standing in a line outside of her home.

"Gwendoly, you have been sentenced to death for the practice of witchcraft. Youa re to be burned at the stake." He called out to her, his bow ready to strike should she try to escape. Gwendolyn looked on with wide eyes.

"I'm certain this is all a misunderstanding..." she raised her hands infront of her, setting her basket down.

"You have been observed practicing magic. This is _no_ mistake."

_they can't kill me... they can't kill me... No matter what they try, they can not kill me!_ she whispered in her mind as two of them grabbed her by her arms. She willingly went, quietly and reserved. She knew that they could not kill her.

The execution was already set up. The moment Gwendolyn was dragged in the crowds screemed jeers and spit at her. She held her head high, unwilling to prove weak to their torture. She knew that she was stronger than their insults, and most unworthy of them.

"Burn the witch!" The crowd screamed, and she was lashed to the stae. Gwendolyn closed her eyes tight. She'd never felt pain before, and was unsure how to react to it. The flame was lit and began to climb the wood to Gwendolyn. Earth heard her daughter cry out in pain, and immediately sent help. Air gathered in a dark cloud above her and began to pour down rain, dousing out the flames. Gwendolyn's blisters healed the moment the fire was no longer scorching them. Yellow magic swirled from her hands around the bonds that held her, and they loosened themselves. Gwendolyn dropped to the straw and ash, then ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Seeing that she was not fast enough, she stopped where she stood... and then dissapeared into a cloud of golden dust. The army stepped back wth a yelp and the commoners gasped. She was gone.

Gwendolyn, now only a golden mist, let the Wind carry her wherever he pleased. If she could have cried at that moment, she likely would have. But she did not dare. There would be othe rhomes, and her Mother was wherever she was. Surely there was somewhere she could go that they would not attempt to kill her?

Air let her down into a bed of moss and leaves, and the branches near her wrapped gently around her in her human state, cloaking her with a blanket of leaves. So would begin Gwendolyn's quest for a forever home, and a place where she would be accepted for who she was.


End file.
